


Nothing But Time

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I'm hiding my face, M/M, a romantic handy at that but like..., explicit - Freeform, no one look at this or me, technically just a lil handy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: In the hyperbolic time chamber there's not much more to do than train, and Tien definitely has the upper hand when it comes to training. But there is one area where Yamcha has a lot more knowledge than Tien- the bedroom.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Nothing But Time

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense it was 3am.

Yamcha landed with a grunt onto the seemingly never ending white floor of the chamber, he quickly bounced back onto his feet throwing a right hook towards Tien, who dodged by barely an inch. The triclops in front of him smiled, raising a hand to beckon Yamcha forward “That all you got wolf boy?” There was a glint in his eye, reminding Yamcha of when they first met all those years ago- “Pfft, you wish.” He smirked before launching himself back at the man in front of him. 

They had already been in the time chamber for 8 weeks now, some new alien threat had made itself known and all the Z Fighter's were expected to be in tip top shape. So Tien and Yamcha had decided to train together, for old times sake and Yamcha was pretty pleased with his progress.

He had long ago accepted that Tien would probably always outclass him and it didn’t really bother him anymore. He knew that Tien had put in endless effort training for most of his life, he was brilliant when it came to devising new moves and Yamcha could only be impressed by his dedication- but that didn’t mean that he was ready to lay down and die.

Sweeping his leg out he hooked Tien behind the knees, throwing him backwards before lurching forward, as Tien hit the ground, he grabbed Tien’s hands, pinning them over his head and straddled Tien’s hips, holding him in place. He smiled down at his eternal rival, a grin so smug he was sure Tien would want to smack it off his face -”I still got it.” He laughed. Finally noting that Tien's face was rather impassive staring up at him, though his three eyes were wide, Yamcha started to worry that he'd actually hurt him. Loosening his grip on Tien’s arms, he sat back “Are you alrigh-” he was cut off mid sentence, Tien had shoved his chest sending him sprawling backwards to the ground, their legs almost tangling, “Ow, what was that -” before he could finish his complaint he noticed the tent in the crotch of Tien’s pants... _oh_.

He felt his jaw go slack, eyes trailing back up to Tien’s face. Tien was beet red, looking at him with horror. Yamcha was honestly surprised that he hadn’t bolted for it already. Finally pulling his thoughts back together, he swallowed the excess saliva that had formed in his mouth and stood up, offering a hand to Tien- “Don’t worry about it man, we’ve all been there- the adrenaline and everything” He finished with an awkward laugh, trying to put Tien at ease. The thrill of the fight could be intense sometimes and they had been alone in here for 2 months, it wasn’t unnatural for someone's body to misinterpret… Though he couldn’t honestly say he’d ever thought Tien would have such a problem.

Before he could say anything else, Tien silently jumped to his feet and disappeared toward the rooms in the distance. 

Yamcha sat picking at the dinner he had made for them. Since they’d entered the time chamber he had been doing the cooking every day, while Tien would meditate or tidy up the place. It had been a comfortable routine up until now. Tien had hardly looked at Yamcha or spoken since the incident. All he had said was a curt “thank you” before quietly eating his meal.

Leaning his head against one hand, Yamcha cleared his throat, deciding that the awkwardness had gone on long enough. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know.” Tien met his gaze for a moment before lowering it back to his plate. “It’s totally normal, happens to the best of us.” He offered a half hearted smile but Tien wasn’t looking. “We still have months in here, you’re gonna have to talk eventually…” Begrudgingly Tien lifted his head, but he still kept his eyes firmly placed somewhere behind Yamcha “I know… it’s just-” He stopped talking, looking as though he was weighing his words carefully. “That sort of thing… hasn’t been an issue for me- not for a long time anyway. I thought I had trained myself out of-” He raised his hand, gesturing absently, clearly at a loss for words. Not that it mattered, Yamcha easily followed what he was talking about. “Now all of a sudden it’s happening again and I just don’t understand.” He finally finished.

Yamcha nodded his head, trying to parse out this new information without saying something that would offend Tien, “Well sometimes our bodies… know what they want, even if our minds haven’t quite caught up yet. Maybe yours is telling you that you’ve-” He was trying to decide what word to use, squinting at Tien, his brows furrowing, “Suppressed that side of yourself for long enough?” He honestly didn’t know if what he was saying made sense but it was the best he could come up with. Tien was looking at him with interest but hadn’t spoken a word. “I know that when I haven’t… Well my body can start doing things to let me know that it’s time to-” He struggled to finish his sentence.

Tien cleared his throat, “So you think my body wants me to- ?”

“Mhmm. I mean I think so.” Yamcha answered honestly.

Tien seemed to be turning this over in his mind, his serious face peering at Yamcha. After a few painstakingly long moments he spoke, “I’m not very versed in, uh, that sort of thing- I don’t honestly know what to even do.” He finally answered. 

Before Yamcha could even register where his thoughts had wandered, he suddenly heard his own voice, loud and clear- “I could teach you.” Realizing what he had just offered, he did all he could not to slam a hand over his mouth. Why the fuck would he offer to teach one of his closest friends how to… He wasn’t exactly sure what he even put on offer but he knew it was definitely inappropriate. This was Tien, the man hardly seemed to have a sexual bone in his body, he’d probably be horrified at the thought of… Yamcha’s mind trailed off, too many intrusive thoughts popping into his head.

“What are you offering, exactly?” Tien questioned, a steel gaze boring into Yamcha, whose thoughts were racing at 100x speed, he couldn’t help wondering if Tien was actually interested…

“Well, you’ve helped whip me into shape the past 8 weeks” He spoke slowly, attempting to control his foot in mouth disease, “maybe I could help you, since I’m more experienced in that area...” He still didn't really understand why he was digging himself into this hole when he could have easily just not said anything at all, but there was a part of him that was deadly curious, and the curiosity had won out. Watching Tien intently, he hoped his face didn’t look too invested in the answer he was waiting on. Tien on the other hand looked remarkably stoic, the only sign he was flustered being the bright red splotches on his cheeks. Fixing Yamcha with a penetrating gaze he finally spoke, throwing Yamcha into a spiral, “Alright. I want you to teach me.” He nodded his head once, “When would we start?”.

Yamcha swallowed against the frog in his throat and tried to make his voice as steady as possible. “Why not now?”

Staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Yamcha tried to steel his resolve. He had done this before, after all. Hell, he’d even been with a couple guys once Bulma and he had split for good, finding them less intimidating to approach than women, and he’d been told more than once that he was good in bed… Yet he couldn’t help the nerves building in his stomach. Tien wasn’t some random person at the club a few drinks in, he was Tien- his rival, one of his best friends. A lot was riding on this, even if he didn’t know exactly what it was. The idea of tainting his friendship with Tien was weighing heavily on his mind, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in how this might go. 

Crouching down to search through the cabinets, he supposed it would be weird if Mr.Popo had supplied any lube, but he was still checking- just in case. Eventually he pulled out a promising looking bottle of _Soothing Massage body oil_ that looked like it had been in there a while. He turned the brown glass bottle over, reading the label and decided it would do fine. Taking one last look in the mirror, he took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom.

Tien was sitting at the end of the big four poster bed, back ramrod straight, he barely acknowledged Yamcha’s re-entrance. Mustering a shaky smile he sat down next to Tien, the soft mattress dipping at their weight. His knee was almost brushing against Tien’s, “Sure you’re fine with this?” Tien turned toward him, face deathly serious, voice raspy “Yes.” Yamcha nodded, though he still wasn’t sure what exactly he should do, like kissing probably wasn’t on the cards but that was usually where he’d start? He supposed starting slow would be best. Moving his leg until it pressed against Tiens, he placed a gentle hand just above Tien’s knee, rubbing his thumb against the fabric he found there. He couldn’t help but to notice that Tien was extremely still, tension evident in every line of his body. Weighing his options, Yamcha stood back up, it was becoming clear that he would have to take the lead, this was his area of expertise, afterall. 

Hoping his voice sounded confident he pointed to Tien “Take your top off.” Tien looked at him questioningly for a moment before pulling the white tank over his head, discarding it on the floor.

Okay. _Good._

Taking the cap off the bottle, Yamcha made his way to sit behind Tien and poured a generous amount of oil into his hand, setting the bottle down on the bedside table, “I want you to relax for me.” Bringing his hands up to Tien’s shoulders, he began kneading small circles into the tense muscles he found there. He stayed at the shoulders for a few minutes before working his way further down Tien’s back, feeling the tension slowly leaving Tien’s body with every passing minute.

He couldn’t help but to notice all the little scars and bruises crisscrossing the defined muscles of his friends back, they told a story of a hard life of training and battle. A strange feeling hit his chest thinking about all the pain Tien had been put through, Yamcha knew that Tien loved the thrill of the fight and hardly batted an eye at pain but he still couldn’t help feeling a little sorrow for all that Tien’s body had been put through. He deserved gentle touches, too. 

Moving his hands back up he brought them to Tien's neck, running his thumbs up to the base of his skull, Tien instinctively leant his head further into Yamcha's hands, a small moan escaping his lips. “You like that?’ Yamcha’s voice was throatier than he meant it to be- Tien just nodded. He kept massaging up and down Tien’s neck until the oil had mostly disappeared. Moving so he was sitting to the left of Tien, he turned to look into his friends eyes, “Ready to try something else now?” 

Tien's voice was hoarse “Yes… what do you want me to do?” For a moment Yamcha totally lost his train of thought, simply staring at Tien blankly, there were a lot of things he wouldn't mind doing with Tien. “um, why don’t you lay back for me?” Tien did as he was told, laying back on the bed- eyes locked on Yamcha. 

Breaking away from Tien’s gaze, Yamcha allowed himself to take in the sight of his friend, shirtless and laying back on the bed, a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants- obviously the massage had worked...

Letting his instincts take over, Yamcha reached a tentative hand out, palming against Tien through the material of his pants. Looking to Tien’s face, his three eyes were closed tight, face scrunched in what almost looked like pain, “This is okay, right?” Yamcha asked again, wanting to be sure. 

“Yes.” was all Tien said, nodding his head once. 

Being told yes by Tien was thrilling, it almost made his head spin and he couldn’t help but to smirk to himself. Looking back down to Tien’s legs, Yamcha decided it was time he got rid of those pants. “Can I take these off?” Tien gave him another nod but was otherwise silent. Slipping his thumbs into the waistband of both Tien’s pants and boxers, he began pulling them down over his friends hips. Tien snapped his head up, watching Yamcha with wide eyes. Knowing that Tien was watching him intently, some bizarre confidence possessed Yamcha. As Tien’s erection was finally freed from the material of the pants Yamcha gave him a mischievous wink, feeling like a wholly different person than he had been 5 minutes ago. Tien’s head fell back against the bed with a thump but Yamcha was sure his face had turned an even darker shade of red and he couldn't help but grin to himself.

Pulling the pants the rest of the way off, he tossed them to the floor. Taking in the sight before him, Yamcha was almost at a loss for words. He would never have imagined seeing Tien bare like this. Well, he _may have imagined it,_ but he definitely didn’t expect it to ever happen. He ran a hand up Tien’s leg, the most gentle of touches. He could see the hairs on Tien's skin rise. He repeated the motion a couple of times, enjoying the sensation.

He crawled further on the bed, eventually settling against Tien’s meaty thighs. The V of Tien’s stomach muscles made a perfect path down Tien’s pelvis, a small amount of brown curly hair contrasted against Tien’s pale skin- skin that was much softer than on the rest of his body. But mostly what he noticed was the very pink, straining cock before him. It looked painfully hard, probably six inches and a little thicker than his own. He looked back at Tien’s face, finding that his eyes were closed again, “Can you pass me the oil?” Tien’s eyes finally opened, turning his head to the side he reached his arm out and snagged the bottle from the bedside table, passing it to Yamcha. 

Taking the cap off Yamcha poured a decent amount of oil in his hand, not worried about letting some drip down onto Tien. Handing the bottle back, he waited for Tien to set it on the bedside table. 

Taking his well oiled hand, Yamcha finally brought it down on Tien, feeling the weight of Tien against the palm of his hand. He ran his thumb over the head of Tien’s member, pre-cum beading at the tip, Tien sucked in a harsh breath. Gently he started stroking up and down his length in earnest, allowing his fingers to press a little tighter, slowly turning his wrist. A deep moan drew his attention back to Tien’s face- his eyes were tightly shut and his breathing hitched. He picked up the pace a bit while still watching Tien’s face, building a distinct rhythm. He couldn’t get the sound of Tien’s moan from his mind- wanting to see if he could elicit another, he reached his free hand down to gently squeeze Tien’s balls. Another moan slipped between Tien’s lips as his hips thrusted up instinctively.

Watching Tien come apart by his own hand was one of the most erotic things Yamcha had ever seen. Tien was usually so in control, so stoic- seeing him shake, his breath hitching, it was something else entirely. “You like how that feels?” Yamcha asked, a small but teasing smile on his lips. 

Tien just grunted, thrusting his hips up again- “Woah, cowboy- slow down” slowing his hand, he moved his other one to gently caress Tien’s thigh, slowly trailing his finger up his hip, over his taut stomach muscles- his other hand still stroking Tien, luxuriantly slow. Reaching Tien’s chest, he trailed his fingers along the scar that ran across his left peck, before running his thumb over Tien’s nipple, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Tien drew a shaky breath, before lifting his hips off the bed, desperately thrusting into Yamcha’s hand. 

Yamcha moved his free hand back down to Tien’s hip, holding him in place. Fixing his eyes on Tien’s face Yamcha spoke deliberately slow- “Do you want to cum?” Tien’s eyes were still tight. “Tien look at me- If you want to cum, I need you to say that.” His own cock was straining so hard against his gi he could hardly bring himself to drag this out any longer, wanting his own relief. “- tell me that you want to cum.” He wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“I want you to-” Tien's voice was strained. 

“To what?” Yamcha asked, Tien finally opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Yamcha. “Make me cum… please.” It was barely a whisper but that was all Yamcha needed to hear. He started stroking faster, watching as Tien squeezed his eyes tight again. He removed the hand that had been holding Tien's hips in place, not bothering to stop his desperate thrusts any longer. They worked together in perfect sync. With a low moan and a final trust into Yamcha’s hand, Tien came- spurting over Yamcha’s hand and onto his own stomach. Yamcha sat still for a moment, committing the picture of a flushed and panting Tien to his memory. Reaching for the discarded tank on the floor, he used it to mop up the mess on Tien’s stomach and his own hand, before quickly throwing it toward the bathroom. 

Breathing a deep sigh, Yamcha fell back onto the bed next to Tien, "How was that?" He turned his head to look at Tien's face, who looked decidedly out of it.

"It was... kind of amazing." Tien finally breathed out, looking at the ceiling above.

"Well, you're easy to impress." Yamcha laughed.

Yamcha watched as Tien’s eyes turned toward him, slowly trailing from his face down to his crotch, where they stayed for a long moment. “You don’t mind if I-” Yamcha gestured to himself.

“no, not at all.” Tien stammered.

Undoing the belt of his gi, he pulled his shirt further up his stomach before hooking his thumbs into the waist of his pants, he shimmied them down around his thighs, kicking them the rest of the way off. Not an hour ago the idea of laying nude in front of Tien would have toppled him, but now he felt totally content. “Can you pass me some of that oil, please?” It took Tien a moment to respond, his glazed eyes slowly making their way to stare into Yamcha’s face before he finally turned his head toward the bedside table where the oil sat.

Grabbing the bottle Tien sat up a bit, removing the cap- he poured the oil into Yamcha’s waiting palm. Closing his eyes, Yamcha started stroking himself, just as he had done a hundred times before. However this time his whole body felt electric- All because of Tien.

Feeling the body next to him settle back down against the bed, he instinctively turned toward Tien, opening his eyes. Tien's face was only inches away, his dark eyes watching Yamcha half lidded. He'd imagined scenarios like this a hundred times before but it had always seemed so far from reality, looking into Tien's blissed out face felt like a dream, he was worried if he closed his eyes again Tien would disappear- his hand started stroking faster, Tien’s gaze driving him wild. Even though Tien wasn’t touching him, the way they were laying side by side, staring into each others eyes was almost unbearably intimate. He was so close, his breath coming out in shallow pants- A lock of hair fell across his face- Tien reached out, tenderly brushing it behind his ear. Tien's hand lingered on Yamcha’s cheek for a moment, gently rubbing his thumb over Yamcha's scar. With a final tug, toes curling, Yamcha reached his climax- Eyes still on Tien.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
